Computeropolis/Trailer transcripts
The following is a collection of transcripts of trailers for the 2004 Universal animated film ''Computeropolis''. Teaser trailer #1 (MPAA green screen.) (Universal Pictures logo is shown.) (Shows a computer sitting on a desk.) Announcer: All around the world, there are viruses unwillingly downloaded on every user's computer. Some can be removed easily, while others can cause so much damage that one may have to start all over again. But what if something else happened? (The computer starts to shake, with its screen showing random colors. Peri and Nicky are shot out of it and are thrown to the floor.) Peri: Nicky, why are we back in my room? Nicky: I don't know. (They get up from the floor, and Peri cleans himself.) Peri: Well, the portal was supposed to take us to the desktop! Oh, wait. Nicky: Hey, kid, don't panic. Peri: I'm sorry, but I am panicking! Nicky: Well, don't. Maybe the portal took us to the wrong place. Peri: Yeah, but what do we do now? Nothing? Nicky: I don't know. Should we just wait until something happens? Peri: I hope so, Nicky. I have a bad feeling about this. Nicky: What? Peri: My computer has some kind of weird virus, and there's actually a few more of them. I know we were trying to wipe those things out. (Peri takes a deep breath.) Peri: Okay, listen. I know this is getting hard and all that, but we must work as a team. I mean, we are partners, right? Nicky: Right. (Peri and Nicky shake hands together.) Peri: Okay. Now let's get rid of those viruses. Nicky: Yeah! (Manager Marc is seen on the computer screen behind them. Peri and Nicky look at the screen.) Manager Marc: Peri! Nicky! Why are you two standing around for? There's no time to goof around! We must catch that guy! Peri: King Trojan? Manager Marc: Yes! Now get your lazy butts back in here, or else we're all gonna go blank! Nicky: Okay. Here goes nothing... (Nicky gets into the computer, leaving Peri alone in the room.) Peri: (talking to himself) Oh, what the heck am I doing here? I know it sounds dangerous to me, but looks like I have to do this and be brave... and... and... (Nicky's arm grabs Peri inside the screen.) Peri: WHOA--! (Zooms in to the computer screen) ("Turn It On" by Ladytron plays) (Shows the Computeropolis logo) Announcer: Computeropolis Peri (offscreen): A movie? Seriously? Are those guys UPDATES ahead of me or something? (Shows the text "SUMMER 2004," and a copyright with the Universal Pictures print logo below.) Teaser trailer #2 (MPAA green screen.) (Universal Pictures logo is shown.) (Shows a computer sitting on a desk.) Announcer: The computer. We use it for work, for play or to check things online. But what if there was a hidden world within the internet? (Zooms in to the computer screen) (We see the inside of the DCL headquarters where hundreds of programs keeping order in the internet) (Manager Marc is pacing around waiting for Peri and Nicky to return) Manager Marc: Where are those boys? They should be back here by now! Commander Cindy: Peri and Nicky returning in 3. 2. 1. (The boys return in the center of the commanders) Peri: WHOA--! (Peri lands face first on the ground while Nicky lands feet first and salutes Manager Marc) Nicky: Nicky and Peri reporting for duty, sir! More coming soon! Teaser trailer #3 (MPAA green screen) More coming soon! Theatrical trailer #1 (MPAA green screen) More coming soon! Category:Trailer transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Computeropolis